<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Confession (and an unexpected answer) by ThomasRussell97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744966">An Unexpected Confession (and an unexpected answer)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasRussell97/pseuds/ThomasRussell97'>ThomasRussell97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasRussell97/pseuds/ThomasRussell97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ren accidentally reveals his feeling for one of his best friends and team-mates. He was expecting the worst. But life has a funny way of having certain things being responded to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Confession (and an unexpected answer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE: *This fanfic was Co-inspired by VGJoker2015's fanfiction 'Shots Through The Heart' in Chapter 6 'You Have Me'. He's one of the reasons I got into fanfic writing (that and writing fanfic for best ship =P) Please read his work.</p>
<p>This was one of my first attempts of a Fanfic.</p>
<p>It's also my take on the Ann Rank 9 romance route in Persona 5.</p>
<p>I have fallen in love with this ship back in 2017 and I haven't stop loving it since. This fic shows why I've fallen in love with it. But in the future I might write an updated version.</p>
<p>Not expecting high praises. When I originally released it on the Persona Amino App, it had a few grammical errors. I have fixed them but there is no telling what to expect.</p>
<p>I am keen on writing future fanfictions though. Also advice and criticism is welcome considering that this is my first attempt at an official fanfic.</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy. =)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I guess I'm alone again huh?" Ann said, tears still streaming down her face. Her and Ren where standing on top of the Shujin Academy rooftop which minutes earlier, there was a tearful goodbye between Ann and her childhood bestfriend Shiho Suizui. Shiho had to transfer schools after her parents found about her abuse from Kamoshida which led to her attempted suicide. She gratefully recovered but the truma made it impossible for her to return to Shujin. And now that she left, both Ann and Ren stood there alone.</p>
<p>Ren had a small crush on Ann from the moment he met her. He hadn't thought why. Maybe it was because everyone he met ever since he came to Tokyo, he had been calling him a criminal and had been looking down upon him without giving him a chance to speak, and Ann was the first one to give him a warm genuine smile, even if it was only for a second. Whatever was the reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter where he went. Even though sometimes that meant getting hit with chalk from one of the teachers for not paying attention in class, or almost getting obliterated by one of the shadows in a Palace or Mementos.</p>
<p>He had thought time and time again to decide the right time to confess his affection for one of his best friends even though they met a few months ago. His heart raced when he heard her say that she's alone again. Without giving it second thought and before he could stop himself, he walked over and wrapped his arms around the crying girl tightly and said the following, "Ann, y-you have me." Ren bit his bottom lip in complete realisation on what he just said. 'Idiot' he thought to himself. She was crying that one of her best friends is leaving for a different school and he just walked up to her, hugged her and confessed his feelings to her. </p>
<p>"Ren...." Ann said weakly. 'Now I've done it' he thought, still hugging her. He never felt embarrassed in his whole life. She was probably gonna shove him off her, slap him right across the face and run off before telling him to never speak to her again.</p>
<p>"Ren....." Ann said again this time much more quieter. Ren quickly searched for a response or some type of apology. Something that didn't spook her a second time, or that made him look like some peverted prick she just randomly met. Running in to multiple dead-ends, Ren closed his eyes and prepared for the worse.</p>
<p>"I love you." Ren's eyes snapped open in surprise. 'D-di-did she just....' the atmosphere around the pair changed. Ann realised what she said aswell and quickly pushed Ren off her. "Wh-what did I just say?!" She said in complete shock, her eyes wide as Morgana's cartoony catlike form, her face starting to turn pink.</p>
<p>"You... just said 'I love you'." Ren said, still in shock to what Ann just said. "I.... I did." She said. "AND I DO!!!" She shouted, catching Ren off guard, making him trip and fall on his backside. "I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH REN AMAMIYA!!!!" There was silence as it slowly filled with akward tension. A tear slowly began to form and make it way down Ren's face, as a smile slowly started to make shape. He felt so relived and so filled with joy. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran back up to Ann, who didn't have time to react. </p>
<p>"Wh-what are you!?" But it was too late. Ren had already wrapped his arms around Ann's hips and nuzzled his face into one of her pigtails. Ann squirmed and flapped her arms to break free but it was to all no avail. She gave up and slowly wrapped her arms around him. "I guess this means we're more than friends now." Ren only tightened his grip around her in response, buzzing in happiness. 'H-hey! I can't breathe!!!" She shouted. Ren quickly let go and stepped back, still shaking with excitement. </p>
<p>It took a few moments for Ann to calm down. Before they knew it. They were walking back to Shibuya Square holding hand. "Hey Ren?" "Yeah?" "I've got a photoshoot next week after school. Do you want to come along? We can..... stop by the ferris wheel afterwards." It took a while but Ren smiled and pulled her in and her head rested on his chest. "Of course, I'd love to." "O-ok then." Ann replied quickly breaking off the side hug. She kinda actually regretted that. Despite the warm temperature, it was the first time she actually warm actual and genuine warmth from someone. 'Well.... see you next week then." She said. "Ok" Ren followed and began walking towards the station line that went to Yongen-jaya. Ann turned and walked towards the line that would take her to her home.</p>
<p>Ann stopped in midwalk and turned back to see just the top of her new boyfriend's her dissapear in to the crowd. She stood there and played with her pigtail that Ren nuzzled his face in earlier. He always had been there for her, even in the lowest point of her life. His calm, cool and collected personality, along with his brave leadership. There was just something about him that just, clicked with her. She realised what she need to do. She broke in to a full sprint towards Ren, cutting through crowds who were displeased at her behaviour. She had to make it to him before he got on the train. She immeaditly tapped on her phone to get on the Yongen line but as soon as she got on the platform, train had alrealy left with Ren on board. 'Dammit' she thought to herself. 'I guess I'll ask him to try it on the ferris wheel next week then' She smiled, turning and walking back to line hometown line. 'Should I close my eyes?'</p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>